Ma Bella, mon amour
by ironique
Summary: Edward épprouve un amour inconditionnel pour Bella,jamais personnne ne l'aimera autant que lui, le verra t'elle? Edward et Bella humain.
1. de l'espoir à la réalité

**cette fic n'aura que deux chapitres. **

* * *

Aimer était un faible mot pour désigner les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Isabelle Swan. C'était comme dire qu'un couché de soleil était beau. C'était un euphémisme, un blasphème, c'était presque vulgaire de dire que je l'aimais tant c'était plus intense, plus fort. Cela résonnait dans chaque parcelle de mon être à chaque seconde de la journée. Mon cœur, mon corps, mon être et mon âme appartiendraient toujours à Bella.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours aimé Isabella Swan. Quand nous étions en maternelle je restais des heures à jouer avec elle dans le bac à sable. Nous étions tous les deux des enfants solitaires et nous nous suffisions l'un à l'autre. En primaire je la défendais contre ceux qui se moquaient d'elle. Les filles ne voulaient jamais jouer avec elle et Bella avait à mainte reprise pleuré sur mon épaule. Moi j'étais toujours là pour elle

Plus tard au début de l'adolescence, Bella s'intéressa au garçon et moi je m'intéressais seulement à Bella. Je crois qu'elle ne voyait pas l'ampleur de mes sentiments envers elle, tout du moins elle ne voulait pas le voir. Les filles n'aimaient toujours pas Bella mais injustement les garçons eux lui trouvait un intérêt.

J'étais le confident de Bella et c'était donc tout naturellement qu'elle me confia avoir échangé son premier baiser d'adulte avec Tyler Crowley derrière la salle de sport. Je ne lui avais jamais dit à quel point cela m'avait fait souffrir

Avec les années, Bella m'échappaient. Pas physiquement car elle me voulait toujours auprès d'elle mais progressivement elle se faisait des amis, contrairement à moi qui me suffisait d'elle. Ce n'était pas que je manquais de proposition de la part d'autre fille mais c'était Bella que je voulais. Visiblement elle, elle avait le besoin d'étendre son cercle d'ami, je ne lui suffisais plus et j'en crevais tous les jours un peu plus.

Bella était tout pour moi. C'était ma meilleur ami, celle que j'aimais depuis toujours, celle pour qui à 15 ans j'avais fait le mur en pleine nuit pour aller la chercher à Port Angeles avec la voiture de mon père uniquement parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé. Mes actes et leurs conséquences n'avaient pas d'importance quand il s'agissait de Bella.

A présent, à 17 ans, elle distribuait ses sourires à n'importe qui surtout à Mike Newton un type nocif pour tout le monde. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur Bella et elle appréciait cela car elle était devenue joyeuse et débordait de bonheur. J'avais toujours voulu ça pour elle mais bêtement j'avais pensé que cela aurait été moi qui lui aurais provoqué ce genre de sentiments. Un jour je savais que le voile d'apparat qui recouvrait ses yeux se lèverait, et ce jour là je serais là!

Voir Bella resplendir à la moindre parole de Mike me consumait de colère. Il fallait qu'elle sache à qu'elle point je l'aimais même si ses sentiments n'était pas réciproque, je l'accepterais et ne lui en reparlerais jamais mais je devais le lui dire. J'avais décidé de le faire le soir même à la fête qu'elle donnait.

J'étais arrivé chez elle deux ou trois heures après le début de la fête. J'avais cherché Bella partout avant de la retrouver assise sur le sol de sa chambre en larmes. Je sus tout de suite que Mike Newton avait encore fait des siennes. Il n'y avait que lui pour la mettre dans cet état. J'aurai pu le tuer pour ça. Comme quand nous étions enfants je la pris dans mes bras, sa tête se posa sur mon épaule et sans un mot je nous berçais doucement jusqu'à épuisement de ses larmes.

Après un long moment, ou l'on avait même réussi à occulter la musique, elle redressa la tête vers moi et me remercia du bout des lèvres. C'était exactement à cet instant que je senti le besoin de lui dire mes sentiments. C'est calme et serein que je lui ai dit les mots qui m'avaient si souvent fait peur. Ce n'est pas les mots je t'aime qui me faisaient peur c'était ce qu'ils représentaient.

Je vrillais mes yeux aux siens attendant qu'elle refuse mes sentiments, je le savais et j'étais prés à l'entendre, mais à la place elle caressa ma joue en un effleurement et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

A cet instant je n'avais plus de souffle, je ne réalisais pas ce qui se passait. J'aurai pu mourir foudroyer tant le bonheur qui me parcourait était chargé d'électricité. Bella m'embrassait avec de plus en plus d'avidité. Elle m'aimait, elle partageait mes sentiments. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais jamais songé qu'elle puisse partager mon amour.

Mon corps réagissait à ses baisers. Je posais ma main sur sa joue, sur son cou, dans ses cheveux en un rustre touché. Je voulais mettre de la douceur dans ce déchainement de passion qui m'animait mais les émotions qui m'assaillaient étaient violentes faisant trembler tout mes gestes.

Sa langue s'insinua contre la mienne et mon cœur cogna fort dans ma poitrine. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son corps et je la senti frissonner contre moi. Sans que je m'en rendre compte nous étions allongé sur son lit. Cela allait trop vite, c'était trop précipité. J'aurai voulu prendre mon temps mais mon désir avait surpassé ma raison et mon corps répondait au sien Ses doigts jouèrent avec la ceinture de mon pantalon, ses mains se posèrent sur la peau nu de mon ventre et son touché fut presque douloureux tant c'était bon.

Mes lèvres ne restèrent jamais longtemps loin des siennes, juste le temps d'une respiration. Mes mains, dans un besoin impériale de toucher sa peau se faufilèrent sous sa chemise.

Je savais que sa peau était douce, pour l'avoir si souvent frôlée, mais ce que j'avais sous les doigts était infiniment plus doux que de la soie. Un pétale de fleur, une aile de papillon n'auraient pas été aussi fragile que la peau de Bella.

La chaleur qui irradiait son corps faisait bouillonner le sang dans mes veines, faisant s'accélérer les battements anarchique de mon cœur.

Elle m'aida à lui ôter sa chemise et sa lingerie et mes mains, comme si elles avaient leurs pensées propres, partirent à l'assaut de ses seins. J'eu presque un vertige en sentant ses rondeurs charnues dans mes paumes. Je les caressais doucement encouragé par les tendre gémissements de Bella.

Mes baisers devinrent plus aventureux et gagnèrent son cou. Je me délectais de l'essence de sa peau alors qu'elle faisait glisser ma chemise sur mes épaules. Ses doigts fins se perdirent dans mes cheveux tandis qu'elle frôlait mon entrejambe d'un coup de hanche sensuel.

Je sentais ma virilité s'ériger et je trouvais ça déplacé voir même un peu vulgaire face à se moment de volupté. Mais encore une fois mon corps prit possession de ma raison et mes doigts quittèrent ses seins pour descendre sur ses hanches. Mes mains, téméraires, glissèrent sur le galbe de ses fesses enfermées dans son jean. Ma virilité se réveilla totalement et je me senti inconfortable dans mon jean.

Mes lèvres, incontrôlable, trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ses seins et je savourais la saveur unique de ce bouton de chair dressé vers moi. Son audace arriva à bout de mon pantalon et elle le fit descendre ainsi que mon sous vêtement, me libérant de ma prison.

Les battements d'euphorie dans mon crane s'exprimait avec douleur dans mes yeux m'obligeant à les fermer. Ma virilité s'exprimait à chacun de se soupir s ou gémissements. L'impétuosité de mon envi d'elle arriva à son paroxysme quand elle passa le bout de sa langue sur mon cou en de rapide lapement. C'est avec trop d'empressement que je la débarrassai de son jean et sa lingerie.

Je jetais ses vêtements au loin dans la pièce et revint nicher mes lèvres contre son cou, le parsemant de baisers avide. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, ses yeux me regardèrent avec douceur, elle m'embrassa avec tendresse et souleva ses hanches à ma rencontre. Elle connaissait ma faible expérience en ce domaine et la subtilité avec laquelle elle me guidait me faisait l'aimer encore plus.

Je glissais en elle le plus lentement possible et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant deux ou trois secondes. Rien au monde ne pouvait être plus enivrant que d'être lové en Bella. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon dos en doux vas et viens, envoyant des éclairs de plaisir dans tout mon corps. Elle s'arrêta su mes fesses qu'elle caressa avec plus ou moins de fermeté me signalant le rythme que devait prendre mes immixtions.

Quand la cadence devint plus rapide, elle ceintura ma taille avec ses jambes dans un geste d'un incroyable érotisme et une de mes mains s'agrippa à sa fesse. Nos baisers cessèrent et je collais mon front moite contre le sien.

Son souffle humide et chaud épousait mon visage et je me noyais dans cette douce chaleur.

Un bourdonnement assourdissant résonna violement dans ma tête, descendit le long de mon échine et fondit sur ma virilité. L'intensité de mon orgasme me prit au dépourvu et un râle grave, presque animal, s'échappa de ma gorge.

Ma tête retomba lourdement contre son cou alors que de ma respiration haletante je savourais le bouquet ambré de la pellicule de sueur qui couvrait sa peau.

Frissonnant je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, la remerciant par un baiser de ce moment de magie pure. C'est avec un sentiment de manque que je me retirai et m'allongea prés d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras alors qu'elle tremblait encore.

J'avais l'impression de rêver ma Bella était dans mes bras. Nous nous étions aimés dans une harmonie parfaite, gonflant mon cœur de bonheur au delà de ce qu'il pouvait contenir. J'osais à peine effleurer ses lèvres du bout des doigts, de peur que cette vision de paradis n'éclate comme une bulle de savon. J'avais toujours été à elle et elle était enfin à moi. Je balayais ses cheveux collaient sur son front en une caresse. Je déposais un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Pelotonné dans mes bras elle s'était endormie. J'avais passé une grande partie de la nuit à la regarder dormir. Ses cheveux formaient sur l'oreiller des vagues brunes de douceur. L'arrondit de son visage était souligné par l'éclat de la lumière extérieur qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Ses petites mains serraient l'une contre l'autre sous son menton lui donnait un air enfantin. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entre ouverte, laissant s'échapper son souffle chaud qui caressait mon cou, me faisant frissonner à chaque respiration.

Ni ses amis, ni sa fête, ni nos familles n'avaient d'importance. Nous étions seuls au monde dans notre bulle de bonheur. J'étais sur un nuage. Si c'était un rêve je ne voulais jamais me réveiller. Ces moments de bonheur étaient enfin pleinement à moi et cela en était presque irréel. Le clapotis de la pluie qui martelait le toit de la maison me berça, contre mon gré, vers le sommeil et je parti rejoindre ma Bella au pays des songes.

* * *

**le chapitre deux est presque terminé. peu être pour ce week end.**


	2. de la réalité à la souffrance

**avant tout je vous remercie de toutes vos reviews, vos favorites story et vos alertes. ça me fait super plaisir. désolé de ne pas avoir répondu individuellement (je manquais de temps)**

* * *

Je me réveillais à la lueur de l'aube. La fille que j'aimais et que j'avais aimé cette nuit était toujours endormi dans mes bras. Son visage était calme et serein. Elle ressemblait à un ange qui avait quitté le paradis, si paradis il y avait, pour me combler de bonheur. Cette nuit avait été la plus belle de toute ma vie. J'avais déclaré ma flamme à Bella et sa réponse fut la plus belle de toute. Nous avions fait l'amour. C'était comme une introduction à notre histoire d'amour, et mon dieu cette introduction était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Je sentais l'excitation renaitre en moi alors que Bella, nue, se tortillait contre moi. Je me contrôlais difficilement car j'avais une chose importante à faire avant de succomber de nouveau aux charmes de ma douce.

Je me levais prudemment. Bella s'agita dans son sommeil et attrapa les couvertures pour s'emmitoufler dedans, les enroulant en boule sous son menton. Je souriais devant ce geste de candeur. J'embrassais le dessus de sa tête et m'habilla le plus silencieusement possible.

Je devais passer chez moi avant de revenir chez elle et de nous emmener au lycée. Peu être qu'avec un peu de chance nous n'irions pas au lycée et passerions notre journée sous sa couette. Perspective qui m'enchantait.

J'avais quelque chose à lui offrir. Cela aurait pu attendre le soir mais maintenant que nous nous aimions je voulais lui donner rapidement un symbole qui scellerait notre amour.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi, même dans ma voiture, ne m'avait jamais paru aussi long. Arrivé à la villa, je montais les escaliers qui menaient à ma chambre et me précipita sur le tiroir de ma commode.

Sous une pile de pull, je sorti le petit sac en velours noir qui s'y trouvait depuis déjà plusieurs années et en sorti son contenu.

Je regardais avec anxiété le collier de petite perle de quartz rose qui faisait un petit tas dans le creux de ma main. Il était tout simple sans fioriture avec un fermoir en argent. Il n'avait pas une grande valeur marchande, loin de là, mais il représentait beaucoup pour moi. Ma grand-mère, regrettant de ne jamais avoir eu de petite fille, me l'avait donné un jour, à moi son unique petit enfant. Mon grand père le lui avait offert au début de leur union et elle me l'avait donné en me faisant promettre de l'offrir à celle qui partagerai mes sentiments. Du jour où j'ai eu ce collier j'ai su qu'il était pour Bella. Il fallait juste attendre le bon moment et c'était enfin le jour de le lui offrir.

Il n'était pas conçu pour être l'objet d'une demande ou d'un engagement quelconque, c'était simplement l'expression de l'ampleur de mes sentiments et en l'acceptant elle partageait ce même amour. C'était un peu fleur bleu mais cela me tenait à cœur.

C'est souriant d'anticipation que je rangeais le collier dans son étui et dévala les escaliers sans me préoccuper des paroles de ma mère venant de la cuisine. Bella allait se réveiller et je voulais être prés d'elle.

Lorsque je rentrais dans sa chambre, j'eu la déception de voir qu'elle était déjà levé. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait m'indiqua l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. L'idée coquine de la retrouver sous la douche me traversa l'esprit mais je me repris. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ce que j'avais à faire était plus important que mes débordements d'hormones.

Je cherchais un moyen de lui offrir mon collier. Je n'avais pas envie de lui offrir de la main à la main, je voulais la surprendre. Sur son bureau encombré, elle ne le verrait pas. Sur sa table de chevet sombre, le velours noir ne ressortirait pas. Alors que je jouais avec les fins cordons torsadés qui fermaient le sac, mes yeux se posèrent sur son lit. Quoi de mieux que le lieu de notre étreinte pour sceller notre amour!

Je me pressai de faire son lit. La couette blanche bien tendu ferait parfaitement ressortir l'écrin de velours noir. L'eau dans la salle de bain avait cessé depuis un moment et j'entendais Bella s'apprêter. Elle allait bientôt entrer dans sa chambre. C'est la gorge un peu sèche et la main quelque peu tremblante que je déposais le collier au milieu de lit. J'avais l'impression d'être une gonzesse de quatorze ans avec mon romantisme poussé à l'extrême mais je savais que Bella était sensible à ce genre de démonstration.

Je me tenais debout derrière le lit, fixant la porte de sa chambre. Bella l'ouvrit naturellement et sursauta en me voyant. Son petit air gêné me fit craquer et il me fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas traverser la pièce et me jeter sur elle pour la couvrir de baiser.

Bella s'avança, referma la porte, se tourna vers son lit et ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit sac qui se trouvait au milieu de sa couette. Le noir sur le blanc avait fait son petit effet. Elle se figea, le rouge lui monta aux joues, elle dégluti faiblement. Son expression intimidée la rendait encore plus belle.

Ses yeux se fixèrent alternativement sur moi et sur le petit sac plusieurs fois. Elle s'approcha lentement et dans un geste hésitant elle sorti le collier du sac. Un sourire crispé et gêné s'afficha sur son visage.

Bella se tortillait mal à l'aise. Elle connaissait l'histoire de ce collier pour m'avoir si souvent entendu la lui raconter. Elle fit rouler les perles rose translucide dans le creux de sa main. Elle émettait de vague borborygme presque inaudible. Ce n'était pas la réaction que j'attendais. Je me rendais bien compte que sa gène n'était pas du à l'émotion. C'était plus profond, plus fort.

J'allais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand la sonnerie personnalisée de Mike Newton résonna dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent immédiatement et elle décrocha précipitamment en rangeant le collier dans son étui qu'elle posa négligemment sur le bureau en me murmurant un merci. Elle sortie de la pièce, pour plus d'intimité, me lançant un simple regard d'excuse.

Mais que faisait Bella à parler avec Mike alors que nous étions au matin de notre nuit.

Mes yeux se .tournèrent vers son bureau et je vis le petit sac de velours noir. Là, d'un seul coup, brutalement la réalité m'apparut dans toute son horreur.

Elle savait que ce collier était l'expression de mon amour, elle savait ce qu'il représentait. En le déposant sur le bureau elle me faisait comprendre sans un mot qu'elle ne partageait pas mes sentiments. Cette nuit n'avait pas été une déclaration d'amour, cela n'avait été que La mise à nu de mes sentiments face à son besoin de réconfort. Cette évidence était inconcevable

Le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner. Ma respiration se coupa et ne sembla pas vouloir revenir. Je suffoquais.

Je n'étais pas Edward, le garçon qu'elle aimait. J'étais juste le type qui s'était trouvé là au bon moment. Un chanceux dirait certain.

Ma gorge se serra, mes yeux clignèrent indéfiniment, mes jambes tremblaient face la violence de cette réalité, je due m'agripper au pied du lit pour ne pas m'écrouler.

C'est sa main douce posait sur mon épaule qui me fit reprendre mon souffle. J'haletais difficilement. Bella était là, devant moi, jamais à moi. Elle rayonnait de joie suite à sa conversation avec Mike. Elle me demanda dans un sourire innocent, de l'accompagner au lycée. C'est comme un automate que je descendis les marches de l'escalier.

Je m'évertuais à ne rien lui montrer de mon désarroi mais dans le fond j'avais le faible espoir qu'elle puisse lire en moi comme je faisais avec elle depuis des années. Mais elle ne vit rien de ma souffrance, de mon chagrin.

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux, enfin si Bella parlait je ne l'entendais pas. Arrivé sur le parking, juste avant d'ouvrir la porte elle me regarda, attendant une réponse à une de ses questions que je n'avais pas entendues. Les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge et je lui fis un signe de tête qu'elle prit comme une réponse positive. Elle me sourit et sortit en courant pour retrouver Mike qui la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

C'est face à cette vision que mon cœur se manifesta enfin. Il se brisa en un million d'éclat tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres. J'aurai voulu pouvoir en arracher les morceaux de ma poitrine pour en soulager l'intensité.

La déchirure se faisait de plus en plus violente et douloureuse. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient férocement comme pour me rendre sourd, ma gorge me faisait mal tant elle était contractée. Je redémarrai ma voiture et quitta le parking en jetant un coup d'œil à Bella dans le rétroviseur, elle ne me regarda même pas partir.

Elle était heureuse, elle était à sa place dans ce monde de futilité. Elle était là ou elle avait toujours voulu être quand elle était enfant. Elle était acceptée.

C'était un cauchemar, Bella n'avait pas pu piétiner mes sentiments sans même une once d'empathie. Tout ce temps je me mentais, ses mots tendres et ses gestes doux n'avaient jamais été de l'amour mais de la pitié. De l'affection tout au plus. Après tout je n'étais rien d'autre pour elle que son ami d'enfance.

Là où je me faisais horreur c'était que je ne lui en voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente coupable de ne pas m'aimer. Je l'aimais tellement que je ne souhaitais que son bonheur. C'était à moi que j'en voulais.

J'étais quelqu'un qui avait toujours était sur ses gardes, dressant une barrière affective entre moi et les autres. Pour la première fois je m'étais dévoilé, j'avais espéré, j'avais rêvé, j'avais aimé et maintenant j'étais brisé et seul.

Dans un état catatonique je roulais au hasard dans les rues de la ville. La souffrance qui déchirait ma poitrine n'avait pas d'égal. C'était comme une plaie béant. Non! la douleur d'une plaie aurai été une torture trop douce. Les nombreux klaxonnes des autres automobilistes me faisais redresser ma voiture qui zigzaguait aléatoirement sur la route.

Avant que je m'en rende compte, j'étais arrivé sur les falaises de la Push. J'arrêtais ma voiture dans un coup de frein sec. Je sorti et défoula ma peine en de nombreux coups de poing contre le tronc d'un arbre. Jusqu'à ce que mes poing ruissellent de sang. Je posais mon front contre le tronc et laissa sortir un faible cri étouffé par la boule qui obstruait ma gorge. J'avais tellement mal que je ne pouvais même plus crier. Alors je frappais mon front plusieurs fois contre le tronc de l'arbre jusqu'à ce que je sente le sang couler le long de ma tempe.

Comme si cette douleur avait pu remplacer celle de ma poitrine.

Les yeux humides de douleur, je ravalais mes larmes. « Les hommes ne doivent pas pleurer » disait mon père.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi ne devions nous pas pleurer?

Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas laisser s'écouler un peu de notre souffrance en quelques perles salées?

Les femmes se rendaient elles compte de la chance qu'elles avaient de pouvoir extérioriser leurs peines en des larmes que personne ne pouvait leur reprocher.

Je m'approchais du bord de la falaise, regardant la mer déchainée claquer contre les rochers. Le ciel était sombre, de gros nuage gris venaient vers la cote. J'aimais ce temps. Il me ressemblait. Je sentais le sang se faufiler dans le col de ma chemise, ma tête était douloureuse mais bien moins que mon cœur. C'était comparer une piqure de rose à une amputation.

J'essayais de me souvenir des bons moments avec Bella, quelques choses qui me ferais tenir. Mais rien ne venait, seul la douleur régnait. *Le souvenir du bonheur n'était plus du bonheur. Le souvenir de la douleur était toujours de la douleur*****

Mon corps ivre de tristesse tanguait dangereusement au bord de la falaise. J'avais tout perdu, l'illusion de l'amour et ma meilleure amie. Elle comme moi savions que cette nuit avait brisé notre amitié. Un sentiment de solitude me submergea. Bella était mon amour, ma vie, ma raison d'être. Si je n'avais plus Bella je n'avais plus rien.

J'avais tellement mal, je voulais de nouveau être le petit garçon qui était tombé de vélo et que sa maman, d'un simple baiser, faisait disparaitre la douleur. Tout était bien plus facile avant.

Avant l'amour, avant l'envie, avant le baiser, avant cette nuit.

J'avais touché le bonheur de bout des doigts et il m'avait été arraché avant que j'ai pu l'étreindre.

Je n'entendais même plus le ressac de la mer ou les piaillements des oiseaux. La seule chose que j'entendais, c'était les battements désordonnés de mon cœur qui à chaque pulsation abreuvaient ma souffrance.

Je m'approchais encore plus prés du bord, le bout de mes pieds déjà dans le vide. Je vacillais au gré du vent violent. Rien ni personne ne pouvait stopper le flot de douleur qui se rependait dans ma poitrine excepté moi. Le roulis déchainé des vagues m'appelait inexorablement et je n'avais plus assez de force pour lutter.

C'est en fermant les yeux et en inspirant profondément que je fis le dernier pas qui allait me mener vers ma délivrance.

La douleur est un siècle et la mort un moment******.

Si ma vie avait été une chandelle à la mèche incandescente, par ce geste je venais d'en éteindre la flamme. Adieu.

* * *

**citations de:**

*** George Gordon, Lord Byron. Extrait de Marino Falieri**

**** Jean Louis Baptiste Gresset. Extrait d'épître VI**

**merci.**


End file.
